


Chasing Citrus Skies

by gayskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/F, I just want them to be happy, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, glimmer and adora are the best siblings, my stoner catra rights, the slightest of angst, the super pal trio are bow's foster sisters, underage drinking and drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: after being separated for three years Catra and Adora meet again and try to navigate their feelings for each other and the past with the help of their much too large friend groupbasically normal teenage shenagians, kids falling in love and being dumbasses
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	1. one

Catra usually didn't complain when Bow forced her to go places with him, she learned a long time ago that denying to go places with her foster siblings had dire consequences, Bow was absolutely annoying when she refused to go places with him, and after a while she felt bad rejecting Scorpia, funnily enough. She was actually supposed to be hanging out with her and Entrapta, her other foster sister, today instead of Bow and his not-girlfriend Glimmer, but Perfuma asked her to go out somewhere and Scorpia would never say no to her. So now Catra was stuck on Sparkles couch listening to her complain.

“I don't mean to sound like a bitch but...hey do I sound like a bitch?” She asked them.

Catra nodded while Bow assured her she had valid concerns. Apparently Glimmer's mom took a page from Lance and George’s book and decided to become a foster parent, they were getting a kid today and Glimmer couldn't shut up about it. 

“I just would've liked to have more of a warning, you know? We literally just found out three days ago and she's coming today, that's so sudden.” 

Catra yawned. “You know most foster families don't know that they're taking in a kid til the day it happens, you should be thankful you got a forewarning.”

Glimmer groaned, throwing herself on the couch between Bow and Catra, she leaned into Bows shoulder and sighed. 

“This is the final week of summer though, I wanted to spend it doing fun things, the way my mom talks about it is less like having a sister and more like being a babysitter,” Then she shot a glance over at Catra. “Plus, what if she's an asshole like Catra when she first arrived?”

Catra smirked. “Aw, are you saying I wasn't an absolute joy to be around?” 

Glimmer flipped her off. Catra laughed, she actually understood where she was coming from, she wasn't the best person when it came to change, and she knew how Gimmer could be, they've been in countless fights before, needless to say Glimmer is a pain in the ass. That being said she was one of Catra's good friends. 

The jingle of keys and a yell for help with groceries cut off Glimmers complaints. Glimmer's mom Angella was pretty cool, she was cold at first to Catra but as she became closer to her daughter she began to treat her like she did Bow. She was the closest thing Catra ever had to a mother figure, a good mother figure that is. However, like her kid, she could be kind of annoying, Catra tried not to lift a finger half the time but Angella expected her to actually do things, which was a nice change to being looked at like a lazy ofe, but how Catra hated putting away groceries. 

“Bow, Catra, nice to see you as always, unfortunately I'm going to have to ask your kids to leave, she should be on her way any minute Glimmer, so play nice and no sulking!”

“Come on mom, wouldn't it be better if she got to know you first, what if she gets nervous around new people, or she's afraid of me, that would suck right?”

The foster siblings slipped out the back as the mother and daughter duo stood arguing in the kitchen. As they left they saw a black car pull up in the driveway. Catra sighed, she just wanted to go home and watch something on youtube, dealing with a frantic Glimmer was way too stressful. 

“Hmm it's still early, we should go to the park, I still wanted to try out my new skates!” 

Catra had nothing better to do and Bow had spent at least a hundred dollars on those things and he's yet to learn to use them so she said yes. They headed over to their house to grab her skateboard and his skates. They asked Entrapta if she wanted to come but she declined, deciding to instead stay home to fix her robot that accidentally fell down the stairs. 

Catra felt free as she glided down the streets on her board with Bow chasing after her out of breath. She would have waited for him if the park he had wanted to go to was closer to home but it was a decent walk away to get to the park with a massive basketball court for Bow to master his impulse buy. 

“Alright Catra, are you ready to see my skills?” He asked, giving her a smile. 

She scoffed. “I'm ready to see you fall on your ass.”

He gasped. “So rude, I was so supportive when you learned how to do an ollie."

“Okay, go Bow, I know you can do it.” 

He smiled. “Thank you, I know you're trying.”

Catra hummed. She took a seat on her skateboard in the court and watched as Bow tried to keep his balance and thought about what he had said. It's true she was trying, trying to be a better friend and more open to the thought that people actually wanted her around. Going from having one friend and feeling minimal love for the first thirteen years of her life to having people who she thought barely knew her call her family was difficult. These last three years have felt like one massive fever dream, but she's gotten used to being asked to hang out or pulled into hugs suddenly. She yawned and laid down on her skateboard, the warm summer sun beat down on her in the best kind of way, though she tried not to she fell into a little nap, which was expected, her friends had a long running joke that she could fall asleep anywhere, which was less of a joke and actually reality for her. 

Eventually Bow decided he had enough hello kitty bandages plastered on his skin and they went on their way home, which leads her to where she is now on her bed halfway asleep watching gameplay of horror games on youtube, until of course Bow and his paramour’s voice filled her room. She groaned and sat up on her bed. 

“What now, its late already” She eyed the laptop in Bows arms. “What's that.”

“It's Glimmer! She wants to talk to us about her new sister!”

Catra heard her voice through the computer complain. “I told you to stop calling her that.”

Bow forced Catra to scoot over so they could both see Glimmer, who appeared to be in good spirits. 

“So I'll assume the meeting went well, seeing as you don't have your pouty face on.” 

Glimmer smiled as she rolled her eyes. “Yeah, she's our age and actually pretty cool, kind of awkward, she's also like, super buff, I'm pretty sure she has a six pack, I'll tell you more about her tomorrow, I was actually going to ask the two of you a favor.”

Catra hummed. “Yeah count me out.”

Bow threw his arm over Catra's shoulder. “We’re in, what is it?”

“My mom wants me to show her around tomorrow, and I really don't want to do it alone, please just for a couple of hours, we can get ice cream, my treat.”

“Sorry Sparkles, my idea of a good afternoon isn't dealing with problems that aren't mine.”

Glimmer looked at her with pleading eyes. “No I need you there Catra I-”

Catra smirked. “Aw, I never thought I'd see the day you'd beg me for something.”

“Catra, I'm serious, I think she knows you.”

Catra frowned. “Yeah, all foster kids don't know each other, sorry to burst your bubble Sparkles.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “I'm not kidding, I was showing her around the house and she couldn't stop looking at that picture of us at the zoo, the one we took freshman year.”

Catra did remember, she remembers waiting in anticipation for the class to move over to the big cat exhibit and being forced into practically every picture. Fourteen year old Catra wasn't the kindest person to be around, she's pretty sure she scratched Bow and Scorpia more than she ever had on that field trip. 

“Okay so?” 

“Har har, anyway i told her about the two of you and she kept trying to bring the conversation back to you, so i asked if she knew anything about you and she changed the subject, see, awkward.”

“Listen I think it's impossible that I know this chick, now if I could get back to my nap..”

“Wait! Wait, her name is Adora, does that ring a bell?”

Everything's been moving so fast. 

It seems like just yesterday she was back in Ms Weaver's care, throwing hits at her punching bag, taking a walk down to the pond, or messing around with the other kids in her care. 

Now she's in the back of a social workers car, staring out the window with a suitcase full of clothes and a few personal items. She tries to take her mind off everything by counting how many houses are blue or green, but nothing works. She thinks of the rundown house and her friends at the home, she didn't even get to say bye to any of them, she wonders if they kept any of them together. 

The social worker's words run dull through her ears as she thinks of how she was forced to leave the place she called home for these last sixteen years of her life. The social worker is kind, she talks about the new home she'll be taken to, a mother and her daughter have decided to take her in. The drive is long and she wonders if she'll ever see the house she calls home again. She also thinks of Catra. Is this what it felt like, being forced out the door those three years ago, lost, alone and a wreck. 

Adora bites her lip to hold back tears as they pull up on the house that's been branded her new home. It's a nice suburban looking house, light blue and two stories tall, the front yard looks nice. She gulped before getting out of the car. 

The social worker gives her a smile before knocking on the door, she hears a loud and clear 'coming' before a woman answers the door. 

The one word Adora would use to describe her is elegant, she's tall with long blonde hair and almond eyes. She greets Adora with a soft smile and a hello. 

Adora tried her hardest not to break out in a grin when she spoke to her because she was british, which made her even more elegant, like a queen. 

"Come on in Adora."

The first word Adora could think of is nice. It's a cozy living room with a few sofas and a bookcase, and a flat screen tv. Things that should be normal but to Adora are wonders because all they had was a broken box tv and moth eaten sofa. No wonder they took them all out of that place. 

"Adora hello my name is Angella, and this is my daughter, Glimmer, Mrs Lee and I are going to the dinning room to discuss somethings, make yourself at home." She shoots her own daughter a look before exiting the room. 

Her daughter is cute, is the first thing Adora notes, like a puppy, big bright eyes with a button nose with short purple and pink hair. She's wearing a purple crop top with high waisted jean shorts and purple crocs. Wow, she must really love purple. 

Adora coughs before sticking out her hand. "Hi, hey, I'm Adora."

She could feel the girls eyes rake her body, sizing her up before holding out her hand. "Glimmer."

Adora shakes it and laughs awkwardly. "You have a nice house, very, normal…I mean it's good! Great even," She scratches at her neck. "Is it hot in here?" 

Glimmer shrugs. "It's your house now too, I guess."

She hums and they wait in awkward silence for Mrs Lee and her mom to get back from their adult discussion. 

When they come back in Mrs Lee is saying her goodbyes, it's weird but Adora doesn't want her to leave. She's been by her side from the moment she left Ms Weaver's home and she felt safe with her around. 

Mrs Lee envelopes her in a hug. "This is going to be a great home for you Adora, I know you'll do just fine." She hands her a card. 

"My number, in case you ever need anything."

And then she's gone. 

Angella claps her hands together. "I'm so glad you're here with us Adora, I'm going to make dinner, Glimmer can show you to your room, make yourself comfortable. 

Adora smiled and blurted out a thank you. Angella leaves to the kitchen leaving her once again with Glimmer in awkward silence. 

She sighed and motions for Adora to follow her. "Come on, your room is just up the stairs."

As they walk up the stairs Adora sees the house painted with memories, there are loads of pictures of Glimmer and her mother, occasionally a man with dark hair and a beard would pop up, or another boy with sangria colored hair, there are pictures of him as a child too. It's weird, seeing baby pictures of someone on display, Adora doesn't think she has any baby pictures. 

As Glimmer opens a door to what she assumes would be her bedroom she catches a glance at one more picture on the wall. It's of Glimmer of course, and the boy she keeps seeing around, a girl with long purple hair tied back into pigtails, another big girl with a pixie cut and bold red eyeshadow. And in between them all is a scrawny girl with out of control curls, her eyes blue and a light silky hazel, mouth open showing a set of small fang -like teeth,and freckles, lots and lots of freckles. 

Adora loses her breath, it's a girl she hasn't seen in years, one she thought she'd never see again. She steps closer to the picture. 

"Catra?" She mumbles under her breath. 

"Adora?" 

She jumps back as Glimmer speaks to her. 

"Oh, those are just some of my friends, this one's Bow, that ones Scorpia, the one with the purple hair is-" 

"What about her?" Adora points. 

"Oh thats Catra, anyway, then there's Entrapta-" 

"So does she live around here? How do you know her?"

"Oh, she's Bow's foster sister, actually all the girls in this picture are, wow he needs more friends." 

Adoras brain felt fried, this is the girl she spent these last years crying over, breaking multiple rules to try and find her again. The one she thought she never had a chance of seeing again. She's right here. 

"Adora? Hey."

She couldn't believe it, she just kept staring. Tears welled up in her eyes, Catras here, she's here she's here ... here she's here…

"Hello? Adora? Do you know Catra?" 

She turned to Glimmer. Oh gosh she's looking at her like she's crazy. She quickly blinks the tears away and laughs awkwardly. 

"So, this is my room huh?" 

Glimmer helped her unpack, she asked her questions and told her about the town, and what high school she'd be going to, she was actually pretty nice, Adoras glad she thought she would hate her or something. Soon enough dinner was ready. What a wild concept, an actual family dinner where you all sit down at a table to enjoy a home cooked meal together. Crazy. 

It was mostly Angella talking to her about how life here would've. Apparently she's the president of a company that manufactures houses, which meant she wouldn't be home a lot of the time. Adora could deal with that, she was used to caring for herself anyhow. 

Glimmer mentioned school starts in a week so she would take the girls out in a few days to go school supplies shopping. 

"I've also set aside some money for you to spend on clothes and stuff for your room, I could take you or Glimmer, whoever you prefer, just let me know okay?"

Adors nodded and continued to eat some soup that was put in front of her. It was delicious. Adora had never tasted anything like this before, she had two bowls before Angella mentioned dessert and soon enough she was scarfing down a piece of chocolate cake. 

"Do you want another piece Adora?"

Her eyes must've spoken for her because soon Angella placed another piece of her plate. As far as the first day at a new home could go, this was more than she could've hoped for. 

After dinner they all worked together to clean up the kitchen, Adora knew how to clean thankfully, years of raising some of her foster siblings and herself trained her for this moment. 

She was excused and made her way up to her room. Glimmer said she was heading to bed so Adora just sat in her new room all on her own. She glanced at her phone that she had plugged into the charger. Out go all the kids at the home she was the only one to ever obtain one, she knew it was because Ms Weaver favored her above anybody else. She shut her eyes and shoved her face into her hands, trying her best not to think about Ms Weaver or her old home. 

She decided to get some sleep, which proved difficult. The fact that no one else was in the room was difficult, it was too silent. No snoring or whispering, nobody yelling at Kyle to shut up even though he wasn't saying anything. It reminded her of her first night sleeping after Catra had left, they also used to share a bed and the coldness that was present when she was sent aqua returned. 

Catra. 

She's here, actually here and her foster sister is friends with her, she knows her well enough to have pictures of her in her house. 

As she nodded off to sleep she dreamt of two little girls rolling on the ground screaming at the top of their lungs for victory. 

Cate felt Bow's eyes on her, she tried her best not to look at him. 

"Yeah I have no idea who that is."

"Ugh, well can you guys still come with me tomorrow? It's going to be so awkward if it's just the two of us I-"

"Yeah Glimmer," Bow's voice cracked. "Catra is actually really tired. We'll talk tomorrow okay, bye."

"Wait, Bow!" 

He ended the call and turned toward Catra. 

"It that-" 

"Yeah," she played with her hands. "I think so."

Bow reached out to try to calm her down, she hit his hand away and curled up in her bed. She wrapped her arms around herself and scratched her nails into her shoulders. 

"We don't know it's her." Bow settled in next to her in the bed. 

She scoffed. "How many other orphans could there be named Adora?" 

Catra wanted so badly to kick Bow out of her room and scream into a pillow, she knew he wanted to be here to help but sometimes he can be really annoying. Whenever Catra punched him he stayed put, whenever she would yell he would talk, when she ran away he'd run after. He's more like a mom than a foster brother. 

"I know you don't like to talk about your old home but…"

She glared at him and he shut up. He wasn't even supposed to know about Adora. Bow, Scorpia and Entrapta were the only people she's ever told about her childhood, or Adora or Ms Weaver. She did it entirely by accident, the first time they all got drunk together on George and Lances wine coolers freshman year she basically told them her whole life story. At least she learned drinking wasn't for her, she hated it, the feeling afterwards was absolutely not worth it. She hadn't drank since.

"Bow, could you just please leave." 

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she hoped for just once he wouldn't try to play therapist and just leave her alone. 

"Catra, I just-" 

"Bow, please."

"Okay, okay, you need time to process this, can we talk tomorrow?" 

She turned her head away from him and waited until she heard the door close for her to let her tears fun free. She didn't want to talk about anything, her childhood was one big ass traumatizing mess and she just wishes she could forget it. She wishes she could forget Ms Weaver, forget about that jacked up house at the edge of the woods, forget the overwhelming feeling of not ever being enough. The only time she was ever happy as a kid was when it was just her and Adora, and then that witch had to go ahead and ruin that too. 

She tried to shove it all down and forget, maybe she should've listened to George and Lance when they wanted to put her in therapy. She cried out and tore at her pillow, she threw it across the room and continued to scratch at her bed. Stupid Weaver, stupid Adora, stupid, stupid childhood trauma. 

Catra hated crying, which just sucks because she knows she's one big crybaby, she's been one since she was a child. 

She changed out of her sweatpants into some black pair of high waisted shorts, and put her shoes on, she grabbed her not-so-secret stash of weed and headed out her window. She just needed some fresh air, and to get high. Then she could try to be a responsible person and talk this over with Bow or something, and maybe Glimmer. Definitely Glimmer. 

She groaned as she walked down the dark streets. "If I knew maturing was going to be this tiring I would've stopped a long time ago."


	2. two

Come to think of it, wandering around a town she's never been to before in the dead of night wasn't the smartest idea, but Adora was never known for her brain. 

She had fallen off her bed accidentally, after Catra left the home and she was forced to sleep on her own she would thrash around a lot in her sleep. Usually if she fell off her bed she would just get back on and go to bed but this time she couldn't. When her head wouldn't shut up she would usually take a walk down to the pond or in the woods next to her home. Seeing as she didn't have any of those options she decided she would just sneak out and walk down the street. However she was too deep in thought and forgot she was only supposed to walk down the street, she had wandered too far from the blue house and it was too dark to actually see much of her surroundings. 

Now she was wandering around the streets, she hoped she would run into a store or another person she could ask for directions, but she hadn't seen anything but houses and occasionally empty lots. 

"Classic Adora, I can't even go a few hours in my new….home, without getting lost."

As she was walking past a park she noticed someone sitting on the swing. She was relieved, finally, she was starting to think she'd have to knock on someone's door and ask for directions, which probably wasn't the best decision to make at one in the morning. Neither was talking to a lonely stranger at the park, but hopefully this person would be less hostile. 

As she got closer she could see the outline of the figure more clearly. Their hair was long, down to their hips, curly and fluffy looking. They were also wearing a maroon crop top, indicating that they were a girl. Thank goodness. A lonely teenage girl in a park was possibly one of the safest routes, not that Adora couldn't kick who's ever ass she needed to survive. She was just too disheartened to kick ass right now. 

The smell of weed hit her as she got closer. Gosh, did teens around here really just smoke in parks, of course at her old school they got high in the bathroom, but that was just an ordinary highschool experience. At least she thinks. 

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm new around here and I seemed to have gotten myself lost could you-" 

Oh. 

"...Catra?"

Even if it had been years Adora would recognize her anywhere. That unbothered look behind her multicolored eyes, her freckle covered face, and sloped nose. It was the face that was engraved in her memory, the one that she'd spent all night looking at before falling asleep, the one that she wanted to see keep on smiling. She was there. No she was here. Right in front of her. 

Catras eyes raked up and down her body, suddenly, she felt hot. Maybe the jeans and flannel combo was a bad idea. 

"Hey Adora."

Then she turned around. 

Adora wasn't sure how to react. She knew she would have to see her at some point, but she didn't think it would be at one am at a park whilst she was getting high. Wow, she was getting high. Things really have changed. 

Adora moved to the empty swing set next to Catra. She didn't just want to turn around and leave just because it was Catra, she was happy to see her, plus she was lost and she was pretty sure she would know the way to Glimmer's house. 

"Bet you didn't expect to see me, huh?" 

Catra shrugged. "I got word you were here."

She nodded. "Cool cool."

More silence, followed by creaks of the swings and the occasional cricket. 

"Why are you here by the way, did Ms Weaver finally get tired of her golden child?" 

Hmm. So maybe things haven't changed. 

She shrugged. "The place got shut down, they took all of us, we all got separated."

Catra snorted. "Oh so Weaver finally fucked up huh."

That was an understatement. She had recently taken in a new kid, Ms Weaver liked to take in children, to have more sense of control over them she assumed. She hated that women, after she sent Catra away she saw her for the monster everyone said she was over the years. Anyway, she took in an older kid this time, he was maybe twelve of thirteen, and he was the most rotten kid ever. He picked on the children at the home and started fights, the school would call home every other day and he liked to break stuff. Even worse he picked fights with Ms Weaver, even Catra had never done that, they were all too afraid of her to think of doing anything like that, but this kid feared nothing. 

The night they all got taken he had gotten into it with Ms Weaver, Adora had no idea what he did but they were both so angry. Eventually Ms Weaver had done something she'd never seen her do. She had grabbed him by his arm and threw him at the tv, he got knocked down with it and got back up to go at her but Ms Weaver had surged forward and threw him into a window. He looked at her with the most evil smile and just walked out the door silently. He came back an hour later with the police. 

Adora was mad at him at first, he was a little nightmare but he was never in the wrong when it came to Ms Weaver. She was supposed to be their caretaker, instead she was an abusive, neglectful and bitter woman. Adora is just mad because it took her so long to figure that out. 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

They sat in silence for a while before Adora remembered who was right in front of her. It was like it actually hit her, Catra, who she hadn't seen in years was sitting right next to her and she seemed okay. Not angry or sad, peaceful. 

"So, how is it here? Do you like it, I mean?" 

Catra shrugged. "Sure, George and Lance, the men who took me in, they're really nice, they already had two other foster kids and their own son before I came so it's kind of like we're a…"

She trailed off. Adora looked at her and smiled. Catra felt her eyes on her and turned to look at her, she could see the blush rise on her cheeks before she turned away. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Adora reached out and shoved her shoulder. "Because, I'm happy for you Catra, you got the dream, you got out of there, you have a family."

Adora had always wondered what had happened to Catra over the years. Ms Weaver was awful to her over since she was a child, it had been like day and night the way she treated her and Catra. She is glad all that crying and worrying she did at the home was all for nothing, she'd been fine all this time. She'd been happy. 

The feeling of warmth overtook Adoras body. She smiled. 

"You have a family now too, I guess, Angela's great, Sparkles is a bit annoying though, so I'm sure you'll be perfect for each other."

"Hey!"

She reached out to shove her swing again. Catra laughed and kicked at Adora's legs. She missed by an inch, she didn't seem to grow much, she was still tiny as ever, except now with extra curves and muscles. Her legs were a marvel to behold. 

"So you said you got lost?" Adora could see that look in her eyes, no doubt she was about to be on the end of a sick burn. 

"Hey don't make fun of me! I didn't mean to, could you take me back, please?" 

Catra threw her head back and laughed. Adora smiled at her softly, it had been so long since she had heard that laugh. Catra then got up out of the swing and stretched. Adora let her eyes settle over her body, the top rode up and showed off her stomach, looks like Adora wasn't the one who had been working out. 

"Okay, only because I'm feeling generous."

As they walked down the street Catra kept poking fun at her for getting herself lost, same old Catra. If Adora had made even a tiny mistake she would make fun of her for the rest of the day, but she didn't mind. Instead she just shoved her and pouted at her to stop. They began to have an actual conversation once things settled down. 

"So, what's Glimmer like?" 

Catra snorted. "Sparkles is one of the most annoying people I know, but I think you guys will get along, you're kind of similar."

"Oh really, how?" Adora asked amused. 

She shrugged. "You're both stubborn, and stupid, in that endearing sort of way I guess, and it seems like your entire life is dedicated to annoying the hell out of me."

Adora smiled. She hoped Glimmer would like her, she seemed nice enough, Adora had a hard time making friends. She never needed anyone else expect Catra, but when she left she felt so alone. She tried to make friends but she was awkward and the kids at school we're a bunch of dicks. 

"So, um, how's school, are the kids nice?". 

Catra nodded. "Yeah it's so freaky how nice they are, I actually have friends here Adora, that's how nice they are."

Adora laughed. Catra didn't really like people, as a kid they all stayed away from her and Adora. They were a bunch of troublemakers, always playing pranks on people, sneaking off, stealing things. They had the time of their lives as kids, beside their bad home life. Adults absolutely hated them and kids were afraid of them, looking back she understood why. The foster kids weren't exactly the calmest, they would fight like a pack of wild dogs. Especially Adora and Catra, they would constantly wrestle each other, didn't matter the time or the place and no matter how many times they got in trouble they never stopped. It didn't matter how much they fought or hurt each other though, they went from tackling each other on the ground to cuddling in a matter of minutes. It was just the way they were. 

Adora missed it. 

"We're here."

She looked up to see the blue suburban. She was slightly disappointed, she wanted to walk around and talk to Catra until the sun came up.

"Oh, that wasn't very long." 

Catra laughed. "Well you didn't walk very far, you just have a terrible sense of direction."

"I have a great sense of direction." Adora punched Catras arm. 

"Fuck! That hurt you idiot, how much working out did you do when I left?"

Adora flex her arms. "Why, do you like em?" 

Catra pretended to gagged. "You're disgusting, I'm leaving before you want to show off your calves or something." 

"Wait, wait," She grabbed her wrist. "Um, when will we see each other again?" 

Catra looked down at her hand. "Well Glimmer asked Bow and I to help show you around town, so maybe tomorrow." 

They said their goodbyes before Catra began walking down the street. Adora watched her go with yearning, she didn't want her to leave. Even after years the feeling of being around Catra never faded. She wanted her to stay by her side forever, the way they were before Weaver sent her away. 

"See you tomorrow!" 

"Maybe, princess, maybe!"

Catra has been sneaking around Bow all morning, she didn't want to talk to him about Adora, especially after last night. She couldn't believe she was actually here, not to mention she had grown up to be a babe. Sure she'd always been cute, but now she was starting to be seriously gorgeous. 

She groaned. This was difficult, last night had felt magical. Fucking magical. She grimaced even thinking about it, what a disgusting way to describe spending time with someone. 

She need to talk to someone of course, so when Bow wasn't looking she snuck down to the basement that Entrapta and Scorpia shared as a room, right now she needed a friend to agree with her and help her decide what to do next, not a therapist.

"Wow, okay wait a second, Adora is here? And she's Glimmer's new sister?" 

Catra growled. "That's what I said, and now I don't know what to do, look I ran into her last night and-" 

"Oh my gosh, how did that go, did you cry? Get angry? How did-" 

"Scorpia! Please, calm the fuck down, I just…"

She flopped back on Scorpia bed and groaned. Catra felt the meaning to life slip away from her more and more with each passing day. 

"Look, I just needed someone to talk to okay, Bow will try to be my therapist or something again if I tell him about this, I just want to talk to a friend." 

She took a peek over at Scorpia, she was doing that thing with her eyes, the thing she did when she got all soft or proud. Catra braces her self for a hug, one that she would take, but reluctantly. 

"Oh Wildcat." She scooted over and squeezed her tight. "I'm really glad you're being more vocal with your feelings, you know that your old pal Scorpia will alway be here for ya, so what's the problem?" 

Catra shrugged. She actually didn't know what the problem was, she spent her first two years away from Adora angry and dejected. Them the past year trying to get over what had happened in her childhood, and just as she was accepting that this new life suited her just fine and that she could forget her childhood Adora waltzed back in her life. She didn't know how to feel. 

"Yeah yeah get off me you big baby," She sighed. "Glimmer and Bow are supposed to show her around today and I kind of told her I might be there but I really don't wanna go."

"I thought you and Adora were best friends, don't you want to rekindle that again, show her what a good friend you are, cause you've really improved since the day we meet and Catra I am so-" 

"Adora isn't the problem, it's those two bumbling idiots, I just know they'll make things weird , and trust me, it's weird enough after not seeing someone for a three years after we practically-" 

Scorpia eyed her strangely after she cut herself off. Even Entrapta looked up from her little robot long enough to enjoy the show, she could feel her face burn and she rolled her eyes.

"Anway, I think I'll just stay home, it's not she's going anywhere, she'll probably be adopted by the end of the week knowing Adora."

Entrapta suddenly moved closer to Catra as if to examine her, which weirdly enough wouldn't be the first time she's done that. The first day she got here Entrapta had began to monitor her behavior and body language for some reason. It made Catra uncomfortable so she told her to stop. She didn't. 

"Dilated pupils, accelerated heartbeat, and you appear to be a little flushed, hmm, very very interested." 

Catra seethed. "Entrapta, what did I say about personal space?" 

"Yes yes I remember, sorry Catra, could I ask you a question?" 

"What is-" 

"Were you and Adora apart of a romantic relationship because your body language indicates that-" 

"What? No! You know what in leaving, go back to your bots or something, I gotta go."

Just her luck as she ran upstairs to go into her room she also ran into Bow. Who apparently had already heard about what had happened the night before because as soon as he saw her he called her a traitor. 

"Why wouldn't you tell me, I'm your favorite brother, instead I had to hear from Glimmer who heard from Adora, which is just so rude, we've known each for years and they met less then twenty four hours ago and they're telling each other secret?" 

He looked so heartbroken Catra actually thought he was going to cry. 

"If it makes you feel any better I told Scorpia and Entrapta."

"It doesn't."

"Well maybe if you weren't trying to be my therapist all the time I-" 

"I want to help you!" 

"You're not listening to me!" She expressed. 

"No, you're not listening to me."

Catra bite her tongue, she's been trying to work on her anger since she's been here. She found that actually listening to what people were saying to her and speaking instead of shouting helped. People get a lot less mad if they don't feel threatened. 

"Okay, what." 

Bow stayed silent. "...nothing I was just hurt."

"Yeah alright, I forgive or whatever, I just don't like when you play psychologist with me, if I wanted a therapist I could always just ask."

Bow said he understood. Bow always understood, it's like he was incapable of being mad, the only time she saw him upset was when Glimmer got jealous that he decided to take Perfuma to homecoming freshman year. Such simple lives kids with parents lead. 

"Also you were just being nosey, I don't like it when you get nosey." She called him out. 

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm sorry, anyway get ready, we're going to meet Glimmer and Adora soon, please come, to make up for you hurting my feelings."

Combined with the sympathy she had for Bow and the euphoric feeling she had from renting with Adora last night she decided she didn't have anything better to do and decided to go. 

"Sure, can't pass up a chance to make Sparkles life a living hell can I?"


	3. three

Glimmer and Adora were waiting for the foster siblings outside on the steps. They seemed to be deep in conversation, Catra smirked, she had been right, of course these two would get along. All the more trouble for her. 

"Hey Adora."

Adoras face lit up when she saw Catra, which she wasn't expecting. She came bounding off the stairs towards her and Bow with Glimmer in tow. She smiled wide, a smile she was used to getting when they were kids, a smile she knew was only for her. She felt her cheeks pink and she smiled back. 

"Hey Catra, Glimmer was just saying we were going to get ice cream, do you think they have rocky road cause I-" 

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Bow cut her off and stuck out his hand. 

"Oh sorry, you must be Bow, erm, I'm Adora hello." She shook his hand. 

He squealed. "It's so nice to finally meet you, and wow you are super strong, I'm sure we'll be best friends going by what Catra has told me about you!" 

Adora turned to Catra with a smirk, eyebrows raised high. "Oh really?" 

Catra rolled her eyes. "Only the annoying things, now come on, I wanna get going before DeeTee shows up."

"Who's DeeTee?" Adora asked as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"Long story." She grumbled. 

As they walked to the ice cream shop Catra got to see how Adora reacted to her friends first hand. When they were apart Bow and Glimmer were some of the most peppy, annoying and hyper people she'd ever met. Together they created chaos, it was unreal, but Adora fit right. She wasn't very surprised of course. Adora was annoying and hyper and kind of peppy. She was sure the three would get closer and start annoying her to the max in no time. Just great. 

"We're here, I'm definitely getting cotton candy, Bow what do you want? I'll pay." Glimmer said. 

Bow blushed. "Oh no you don't have to pay, I'm fine really."

Catra pretended to vomit while Adora sat back and laughed. The way these two flirted was absolutely ridiculous, it wasn't even flirting at this point, their 'flirting' was doing coupley things for each other but not actually dating. Where was the teasing, the name calling, the pushing and shoving? They made no sense, at least not to Catra. 

As they were walking up Catra heard their voice and groaned. Manning the ice cream counter was the most annoying, obnoxious, and snobby person she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. 

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite kitten and friends."

Catra hissed. "Hi DeeTee."

They frowned. God they even looked annoying, that stupid smirk pulled up on their face along with that hideous green eyeshadow they always thought was so cool. Catra wanted to punch them. 

"Ooo, who is this, I don't think I've ever seen you around Blondie."

Adora smiled and stuck her hand out to meet them. Always polite. 

"Whatever, I'm going to sit down, I'll take a coconut, Sparkles you're paying." 

She found the farthest table away from the ice cream stand and watched on as her friends ordered and as DeeTee paid way too much attention to Adora. She scowled and turned away as they walked back with ice creams in hand. 

"Hey Catra, what was that all about?" Adora asked as she handed her a cone. 

"Nothing, old friend, they're just another person I can't stand to see, no big deal." She turned away from Adora so she couldn't see the concerned look on her face. 

"So Adora, have you got your class schedule yet, we all got ours but I'm asking since you just got here, we start school in a week so…"

Catra has already done the comparing schedules thing, she had a friend in each class thankfully. She'd like to have some with Adora as well. 

"No not yet, I still need to get supplies and stuff, it's only my second day here."

Catra yawned. She was always tired, she probably would take a nap right now if Adora wasn't here, and if she was sure Glimmer and Bow wouldn't take any pictures of her sleeping and post it on instagram or whatever. 

"So what was baby Catra like?" Bow asked. "Was she as cute as she is now?" he reached across the table and tapped her nose. 

Catra rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away. "I am not cute, shut up Bow."

They all laughed, Catra's frown eased as she watched Adora laugh, gosh she doesn't think she'll ever get used to seeing her laugh again. She smiled softly. 

"She was cute, her hair was super insane, like really fluffy, that was pretty much the cutest thing about her, she was an absolute monster though-" 

Catra elbowed Adora. "As if, at least I was tolerable, you were the most annoying kid ever, she couldn't do anything and talked way too much."

Adora laughed and pushed Catra. "Shut up, at least I was normal, you used to chase everyone around the house hissing at them, you bit me, not to mention your overwhelming fear of mice, remember when we saw one that night and you-" 

Catra was trying to put her hand over Adoras mouth but she kept on licking her hand or pushing her away. Adora was laughing so hard her face was red and she couldn't even speak. 

"and you…you…fell off the b-ed." She threw her head back and laughed. 

Catra picked her feet up and kicked her off the picnic table. Now she was just laying on the ground laughing. She looked beautiful. Beautiful and ridiculous. 

Catra rolled her eyes and offered her hand to Adora. "Come on, you look stupid laying down there."

As the two settled back into their seats she couldn't help but notice the way Glimmer and Bow eyed them. She chose to ignore it and instead laugh at Adora because her ice cream cone had fallen on the floor along with her. 

"It's only fair that you give me yours."

Catra smirked. "Fine, here."

Adroa licked it and began to cough and sputter. She spit on the ground and handed Catra back her cone. 

"What the heck is that, why did it have hair in it?" 

Catra cackled. "It's coconut you idiot."

Catras phone buzzed with a text from Scorpia. 

Scorpia: wildcatttt can u do me a favor pls :) 

Catra: im kinda in the middle of something 

Catra: what do u want 

Scorpia: we wanna play smear the queer but we need more players can u glimmer and bow come plsss :'(

"What's smear the queer?" 

Catra jumped back, knocking into Adoras massive forehead. She rubbed the back of her head and groaned. 

"Ow, you bitch, and why are you looking at my text?" 

Adora smiles with a red bump on her head. "Cause I wanna, what's smear the queer, is that like a game where you rub stuff on gay people."

Catra was about to comment on how stupid Adora sounded but Glimmer beat her to the punch and explained the game. 

"No, no, that's really weird why would we do that, it's a game where someone runs with a ball or something and the other players try to tackle the person before they make it to the other side of the field they're playing on."

Adoras eyes widened with excitement, she turned towards Catra and smiled. "I really wanna play that, tell your friend yes, let's go now!"

"We don't have a car, and they're probably at Perfuma's house and she definitely doesn't live within walking distance."

Adora did that stupid thing with her face that she used to do when they were kids when she wanted something. It was kind of like a really aggressive pout. It used to be cute. Maybe it still kind of is. 

She sighed. "Bow, you're driving us to Perfuma's."

He squealed. "Yes, I haven't seen Seahawk since Mermista's last party, remember when he set her pool table on fire that was epic."

The foursome walked back to Catra and Bow's house to ask Lance for permission to use his car and they were on their way.

Catra wasn't sure life was real at this point. She'd felt as if she'd been sucked into a portal and put into an entirely different dimension. 

Not even a full day had gone by since she'd met Adora again after years apart, and it felt like she'd never left. They'd been joking around and getting on each other's nerves all afternoon. Catra never knew how much she'd miss the way Adora whined when she would pick on her for too long, or how she would shove her before teasing her mercilessly. 

Now she's here, about to meet all her friends. Wild. 

"Oh hey, you're here." Mermista commented. 

They were all in a field in the back of Perfuma's house, where they usually play the game. Perfuma's house isn't good for much but playing games, her parents have a small, eco friendly type house, not good for hangouts but Catra likes it because of the field and the stupid big tree in the center of it. She likes to climb it. 

Mermista looked Adora up and down. "You must be Adora, I'm Mermista, and this dumbass hanging off my arm is Seahawk."

Seahawk let go of Mermista and instead ran to give Bow a hug. Catra smirked, she actually liked Seahawk, he was one of the first people she wasn't immediately disgusting upon meeting. He was entertaining to say the least and liked to commit very minor crimes with her and Bow. 

"Bow! My friend I haven't seen you since the pool table incident, you'll be happy to know Mermista has taken me back and I haven't set anything on fire since then."

Adora gave Catra a questioning look. Catra shrugged. 

"He really likes to set things on fire."

After meeting Mermista and Seahawk they went into the center of the field to meet the rest of their friends. Upon meeting Scorpia immediately enveloped her into a bear hug like she had done when the two first met. She was surprised to find Entrapta was there, and less surprised to find out she was only there to gather information about the human body or some shit. 

"Oh, you must be the Adora Catra is always speaking of, say, can I get a reading on your heartbeat before and after the game, you're very muscular and I want to see how different body types react to-" 

Catra pulled Adora away to meet Perfuma and their little freshman friend, Frosta, that Scorpia and Perfuma unofficially adopted last school year. 

Perfuma was kind, as always. Frosta kept commenting on how jacked Adora was and challenged her to a duel. The thing was Adoras dumbass was actually going to do it until Catra pulled her away so they could start the game in peace. 

"Okay so how's gonna be the queer?"

Frosta threw her arm around Scorpia. "Scorpia's already queer haha, and Perfuma, and Mermista, Seahawk, Catra, Bow, Glimmer, hmmm."

She looked around at everyone before her eyes landed on Adora, who put her hands up in defense. 

"I'm a lesbian."

"So no one's straight then huh, isn't that weird shouldn't we have a token straight friend or something?" 

"Yeah that true, maybe we could go to Starbucks or something and-" 

"Ugh, you guys are so annoying, just peek the queer so we can get started."

Scorpia jumped up. "I nominate Catra to be the queer."

"No."

"Aw come one Wildcat, it's more fun when you're the queer, your really hard, and I mean really hard to catch, you're like some kind of ninja or something, ooo or like a cheetah or maybe even a-" 

"If I agree with you stop talking."

Scorpia smiled. "Yes."

They tossed Catra a unicorn plushie because they'd lost the football they originally used when they played the game next to a lake and Mermista had jumped in it to avoid being tackled. While it was hilarious then playing with a unicorn plushie sort of took all the hilarity out of the situation. 

"Okay, we're playing past the tree, and no climbing the tree, okay?" 

Catra agreed. Everyone started a bit behind her, usually whenever they would play and Catra was the queer no one could ever catch her. There had been that one time Frosta threw a rock at her, but ultimately, after Catra had given her a decent sized scratch, they decided that it didn't count and she remained undefeated. 

Scorpia began to count down from ten when Catra locked eyes with Adora. She smirked. Now this could be interesting. Ever since they were little everything was a competition, who could get to the swings the fastest, who could eat the fastest, who could carry the most bricks across the lawn. Catra had always been faster and agile, Adora could never compete. She locked eyes with her and smirked as Scorpia finished the countdown. 

Catra turned quickly and took off down the field, she could hear her friends behind her trying to catch up but couldn't feel any of them on her trail. That is until out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blonde and picked up her speed. She could feel Adora getting closer to her, but she wasn't going to lose. No way. 

"I always knew you were slow Adora, but come on, I'm not even trying." She yelled back. 

She heard Adora mumble her name and felt her pick the pace. It didn't matter though, she was practically on the other side of the tree, so close ro sweet victory. She was already thinking of ways to rub it in Adoras face when she tripped over a fucking rock. And of course because the universe hates her Adroa landed right on top of her. 

She heard her friends scream her name as she and Adora hit the ground. She groaned as her head hit the dirt and Adora came crashing down on her. She lost her breath as Adora hit her stomach. She lifted herself up so she was only hovering over Catra and apologized. 

"I'm sorry are you okay."

Catra coughed. "Yeah I'm fine, I just…hey why are you looking at me like?" 

Adora was looking down at her grinning in the creepiest way. "So, does this mean I technically won?" 

"What? No! Get off me." Catra pushed Adora off and sat up. "There was a rock, I tripped, that doesn't count."

"But I landed on top of you, you could've got up and kept running if it weren't for me."

"It doesn't count, shut up Adora." Catra ripped grass out the ground and threw some at her. 

After that little tumble Catras head pounding so she appointed Scorpia to be the new queer as payback for her falling on the ground. Scorpia hated being the queer, she wasn't easy to tackle but she pretty slow and clumsy. Eventually Seahawk and Frosta were able to take her down and the game continued until Permua had to have dinner and everyone left. 

Scorpia and Entrapta came home with them so Catra had to sit on Glimmers lap on the way home. Glimmer kept wrapping her arms around her waist and whispering stupid things in her ears to make Catra laugh and mess with her. Adora was giving them weird looks. Catra smirked at her. 

"What's wrong Adora, wish I was sitting in your lap instead?" 

Adora crossed her arms. "Pfft, as if, I'm just fine over here on my own seat, you know, cause I'm not the smallest one in the car."

"I could switch to your lap if you want-" 

"Catra no stop I-" 

Just as Catra was about to make the big move Bow pulled over onto the side of Glimmer's house. Catra was still stuck on her friends lap for about minutes because Sparkles and Bow took the longest time saying goodbye to each other. She had no idea why, they wouldn't probably just go home to video call and share stupid memes. 

Finally her and Adora got out of the car, meaning Catra was stuck in the back seat with Entrapta for the rest of the drive. Thank goodness they only lived a block away. Just as they were about to drive off Adora waved at Bow to stop the car and approached Catra's window. She rolled it down. 

"Aw, miss me already Princess?" 

Adora rolled her eyes and held her phone out. "I was going to ask for your number actually."

"Oh, cool, you better not annoy me with dumb horse videos."

"Okay I was obsessed with horse for like, six months when I was eleven, can you let it go-" 

"See you later Adora, give Sparkles a kiss goodnight for me."

The last thing Catra saw was Adora stick her tongue out at her out the window and she was off to the house. Stupid as it sounds, she was actually excited about the possibility of Adora texting her. Hopefully it would be a better experience then all those stupid groupchats Bow and Scorpia keep putting her. She had to listen to Entrapta rant about the theory of possible portals to other dimensions but oddly enough she didn't mind.


	4. four

School started in two days. Usually Adora wasn't one to worry about school, the most troubling thing about it back at the home was getting all their school supplies in time for the school year to start. Now she has to worry about so much more. This is a new school, with new teachers and students and she doesn't know how they'll react to her. Adora wasn't exactly the most social person in the world, her only friends were her foster siblings. She just had a hard time talking to people in general, she was just so awkward. 

Lucky for her she already knows a lot of people from hanging around Glimmer, Catra, and Bow. She's been spending a lot of time with Glimmer and Bow. They went shopping for school supplies together and bought a little too much decor for Adoras room. She has a unicorn plushie that glows in the dark now. It's the best thing she owns. 

She'll admit she's kind of disappointed that she didn't get to hang out with Catra too much. Turns out Catra mainly hung out with her foster sisters. They did text a bunch though which she liked a lot, Adora liked to send her cute animal videos while Catra sent her images that should've never seen the light of day. She's never really texted anyone before, she never needed too, but now she was constantly checking her phone hoping for a notification from her friend. 

Right now her and Glimmer are hanging out in Adoras room. Glimmer had come in to help her put glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, but now they're just laying on her bed talking about school, which was weird. Adora had never done anything like this with anyone except Catra, she's not used to being pulled into hugs, or elbowed in the rib, or playfully calling names with anyone. It really surprised her when Catra willingly sat on Glimmer's lap the first day they hung out. Even stranger, she had leaned into her and let her whisper stuff in her ear, and she actually laughed. 

Catra loves physical contact, Adoras knows that. She likes to cuddle, and be hugged or rubbed. But she'd only ever done stuff like that with her growing up. She doesn't know if she's jealous. No, she knows she's jealous, she just doesn't know what of. Is she jealous of Catra's new relationships or is she jealous of Catra herself? She has a home, and friends, siblings and parents. Everything they dreamed of. She probably hasn't even thought of Adora once when she was thrown out, she had everything they ever wanted as children. She's happy for Catra, but at the same time she's mourning the life she never got to have and how Catra was living it here with other people. 

"Hello? Earth to Adora, what's up?" 

Adoras head snapped up. "Oh nothing, just thinking."

Glimmer nudged her. "What about, is it school again?" 

"No it's not that."

Glimmer smiled. "Oh it must be Catra then, school and Catra seem to be the only things that are in your mind."

Adora shoved her away. "Shut up, I'm not always thinking of her, I'm just doing it right now…"

Glimmer laughed at her. She scowled and had the thought of shoving her off the bed completely but decided against it. 

"I just have a lot of questions, you know? We grew up together, I had to go from seeing her everyday of my life to her just dropping off the face of the earth because of one stupid mistake." Adora hugged her legs. "And even now it feels like there's a strain on our friendship."

"I know Adora, I'm sorry, I'm sure it was hard on her too, it's probably the reason she was such a bitch at the beginning of her time here, when we first met we couldn't stand each other."

Adora smiled. Sounds like Catra. She never liked new people, and she could see why she wouldn't like Glimmer. They were just so different, it's weird to think they're such good friends. 

"So she never talked about me?" 

Glimmer shook her head. "No, apparently Bow knew, but she told him completely by accident, she's not really the type to talk about her feelings, we tried to do that once and we got into a fight, like an fist fight, surprisingly it wasn't the first time it happened."

Adora laughed. "Sounds like Catra, we used to get into so many fights as kids, people hated us."

She hummed. She was glad she had Glimmer, someone there who could agree with her most of the time and if not give her helpful advice and kind words. 

"So, did Catra ever…did she ever date anyone while she was here?" 

Glimmer hummed. "Well she had this thing for like a month with DeeTee, but now they don't like each for a stupid reason cause they're both drama queens, why do you wanna know?" 

"Heh, no reason I just-" 

Glimmer gasped. "Oh my gosh wait, do you have a thing for Catra?" 

"What? No stop I-" 

"You totally do, I mean I can see why she's really hot if you look at her without her personality, aw this is so cute! Do you think she likes you back-" 

"Stop, really, I don't like her, I just..." She looked down at her lap. "I kind of thought maybe you two had dated?" 

Glimmers face when pink. "Nooo, what the fuck do we give off a vibe? Oh gosh I have to tell Catra, she's gonna be so disgusting."

Adora didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She honestly didn't know if she could compete with Glimmer. Not that it's a competition, because Adora isn't trying to date Catra or anything. No, she would just like Catras full undivided attention like when they were kids. That's all.

"Anyway that gross, she's like a sister to me, we did kiss once though…" 

Adora shoved her. "Shut up, why don't you leave me alone and go talk to your boyfriend."

Glimmers face when red once again. "Shut up, he's not my boyfriend, we're just friends, I've known him since we were kids, it would be weird…"

Glimmer trailed off. Adora smirked. Looks like she could get under her skin without saying anything malicious after all. Adora thought they were cute together, she actually thought they were dating up until yesterday when Catra told her. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Glimmer."

Soon enough Glimmer left, probably to go facetime Bow, Adora was stuck on whether she should text Catra or not. She doesn't know why she thinks so much about decisions having to do with Catra. She loves to tease and annoy her. Maybe not as much as Catra loves doing it to her but still. She just wants to rekindle what they once had, and she doesn't know if she can. 

She sighed, giving up and decided to just watch something on youtube instead. That was until she got an email from the school district informing her that she now had a schedule. She smiled, now she could text Catra with feeling weird about it. She quickly downloaded the pdf and looked through her class schedule before sending it to her friend. 

_Adora 9:28pm- Look! I got my schedule [attachment file]_

She fiddled with her phone a bit, going back and forth between instagram and the messenger app. She had no use for instagram but everyone bullied her into getting it so she could follow all of them. All her feed is just thirst traps posted by Seahawk and a few lots of animal videos from Catras foster sister, Scorpia. Not that she's complaining, this just gives her more material to send to Catra. Finally she got a text back. 

_Catra 9:36pm- sorry i was taking a nap_

_Catra 9:38pm- cool, we have gym, math, lunch and history together_

_Catra 9:38pm- lmao why r u taking frenchhh_

Adora smiled. That's four out of seven classes with Catra, maybe school won't be so bad. 

_Adora 9:39pm- I like French. Wee wee_

_Catra 9:40pm- ur so fuckign stupid its oui oui_

_Adora 9:41pm- Tough talk for someone who doesn't know how to spell_

_Adora 9:41pm- fuckign_

_Catra 9:42pm- stfu ill kill ur unicorn_

_Adora 9:42pm- :'0_

_Adora 9:43pm- so cruel Catra, so cruel_

_Catra 9:43pm- ur soooo fucking disgusting why do u use emoticons_

_Adora 9:44pm- shut up! I just know you Rawr xD'd in middle school_

_Catra 9:44pm- ..._

_Catra 9:44pm- we aren't friends anymore,,,,i can't believe u would bring up my traumatic past like that_

_Adora 9:45pm- lol_

_Catra 9:45pm- u think im joking??? am i a joke to uuu_

_Catra 9:45pm- whateverr bitch im going to bed have fun by urself_

_Adora 9:46pm: nooooo_

Catra left Adora on read, but she was still early and she wasn't tired. Catra was always napping at random times, it's not like she would actually be tired or anything, she'd just be bored. It became a real problem in school, she'd fall asleep halfway through a lesson so Adora would end up explaining everything to her. 

She decided to just text the group chat Glimmer had put her in with all their friends, they were all waiting for her to get her schedule so they could compare. So she ended up talking with a few of them in the group chat. Mainly Seahawk, Mermista, Scorpia, and Perfuma, who were already having a conversation of their own about plastic babies and crayfish. (Kids from Brightmoon are weird)

She was relieved to find out she had at least one class with almost everyone. Expect Frosta, the kid who tried to brawl her upon meeting, who was a sophomore. Adora joined in on a conversation about crayfish and other sea life. She didn't really contribute much as she didn't know what to say. Apparently Seahawk had let one of Mermista's crayfish out its tank and it got lost. It was mostly Mermista sending very rude images to Seahawk and calling him names. 

After that Adora turned out her lights and watched some youtube before going to bed. She's been having an easier time getting to bed here than at the home. Since Catra left it was impossible for her to get to bed. They'd sleep together every night since they were kids. Maybe her being closer helped. 

Adora hoped her dreams wouldn't be too bad that night before falling asleep.


End file.
